A Kid In The WWE
by Duchan Mandic
Summary: Kelly Kelly's younger cousin Charlotte is a new Diva in the WWE. But considering her age, everyone treats her like a child. What happens when she has a storyline with The Miz? Is there something there or is it just another storyline? R&R?
1. Storyline

**1**

"Okay, damn!" My cousin Kelly Kelly a.k.a. Barbie Blank said as I walked out of the dressing room. I was trying on wrestling outfits to see which one I liked. This one was pink army print.

"I don't like it." I turned around and stared at my butt in the mirror.

"Why not? I think it's cute!" Candice said.

"I'd rather traditional army green." I said.

"Dayum!" John Hennigan stood in the doorway to the girl's locker room.

"Oh god." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey John--WOAH." Miz came in.

"Oh my god!" I put my head in my hands and ran back into the dressing closet.

"Go away, guys! You're embarrasing her!" I peeked out the door and watched Barbie and Candice push them out.

"You can come out now." Mickie said.

"You need more than one outfit, hun." Barbie said as she handed me purple, blue, and gold outfits.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed and walked back into the dressing room. I tried on the gold and it looked pretty good.

"I like this one." I twirled around in it while they all clapped.

"Now try on the others." Mickie hurried me back inside.

I tried the rest on and liked them, so those will be my uniforms when I have my matches. Oh God. Matches. I have to wrestle Katie Lea.

"Gah!" I screamed and buried my face in my hands again.

"What?" Barbie asked.

"My first match is against Katie Lea! I'm going to frickin' die!" I gasped and put my shirt on over my black and blue schoolgirl skirt.

"You'll be fine. Besides, Katie said she'd go easy on you." Candice said.

"Right. Katie Lea. Go easy on her opponent. I'm going to die." I stared blankly at the wall.

"You're match isn't until next Monday, but ECW is going live in like five minutes and I want to interrupt The Dirt Sheet." Barbie said and we all left the locker room.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? You're a dude and you look at yourself in the mirror more than _I _do!" I laughed at The Miz.

"You're even working that schoolgirl skirt, " He smiled, "And I have to check the chick magnet out."

"Chick magnet? Is that what you call yourself? I thought that was just a horse shoe and a bird on your shirt." I said.

"You're so funny. Now if you don't mind, I have a show to do." He smirked at me and walked off.

"That was pretty heated, playa." Teddy Long walked up to me with Tiffany at his side.

"Hey Teddy, Tiff." I said.

"You know, I don't think Mike could ever have a long lasting relationship with just one girl." He said.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?" I asked.

"You go out there and intterrupt the show and call him all kinds of names, don't hurt him too much, though. Challenge him and tell him that he's so conceited that you bet he could never, _ever _have a relationship with just one girl." Teddy held his hand out.

"Fine." I said and shook his hand.

The show started and John was introducing himself. Then Mike introduced himself as the horse shoe birdman, oops, I mean "Chick Magnet". Tiffany handed me a mic and flipped it on. My entrance music, "Poison" by Alice Cooper, blared through the arena.

"Well look who it is, Miz." John said. "Hey there, cutie."

"Miz. John." I nodded to them.

"I don't believe you were invited to be a guest on our show tonight, Charlotte. Unless you can't resist the Chick Magnet." He smirked.

"Oh yes, you found out my secret." I faked sighed. "What I actually came to say was, that you really call yourself a 'Chick Magnet' I call you a 'Chick Repellant' and you could _never_ have a long lasting relationship with just one girl." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Really." I said.

"Well then, how about this?" He asked and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. He crashed his lips against mine and forced his tounge into my mouth. The crowd hooted and hollard.

"How was that?" He said once he pulled away from me.

I didn't answer him. I left the ring and walked backstage. I was going to kill Teddy.

"Hey Charlotte," Mark Henry laughed.

"Er...what?" I snapped.

"Geez, I only said hi." He said.

"I thought your mouthpiece talked for you?" I glanced over at Tony Atlas.

"Hey now, that's just for the storyline." Tony said.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just mad at Teddy right now for my crappy storyline." I said.

"S'alright. Gotta go." Mark said as his music blared and he and Tony walked out.


	2. Stupid Card!

**2**

"I can't believe Teddy didn't tell you about that!" Kelly said as we were walking back to the locker room.

"Oh and get this, Mike and I are going to have to do a bit before the show ends showing us leaving together!" I complained.

"I'm so sorry, hun." She said.

Mickie, Kelly, Candice, and I watched the show in the locker room in silence for the next hour and Teddy walked in and told me some things he had "forgotten" to mention.

"You two have to do everything together," He said, "that even means staying in the same hotel room, one bed."

"WHAT?" I shrieked for the second time, "Oh come on, Teddy! That's not fair!"

"It's what couples do. Don't forget that if either one of you breaks up with each other _or _cheats on one another, you'll be fired permanently." He said and walked out of the room, probably going to go tell Mike the good news.

"Honestly, is he _trying _to ruin both our lives?" I asked. Candice and Mickie just laughed.

"No couple's storyline has gone that far behind the scenes." Kelly said, "I think Teddy's trying to play matchmaker."

***After The Show*  
**Mike met me in the hallway with a camera man so we could do our bit.

The camera man signaled to us that we were on air.

"Look, we only have to do this for six months and then we can o our seperate ways." Mike said.

"As long as we don't kill each other first." I said.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the two lovebirds?" John came up and put his arms around both of us.

"Funny." I snorted.

"Come one." Mike sighed and grabbed my hand. The camera man followed us to Mike's rental and then turned the camera off.

Mike sped off to the hotel.

"I can't believe we have to share a room." I rested my head on my hand.

"Listen--Teddy said that we can't cheat on each other and we can't dump each other. Of course, I _know _that you would never cheat on me. I'm too sexy and irresistible." He checked himself out in the rear-view mirror.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" I yelled, "Irresistible? Don't worry, I can resist you easily."

"Really?" He pulled over into a tore parking lot.

"Really." I said.

"Let's try this, and if you don't feel anything, I'll go ahead and take us back to the hotel, but if you do, we can hop in the back." He smirked.

"Quit smirking, damnit!" I said. "But fine."

He pulled my face towards his and our lips met. We stayed like this for a few minutes and then I pulled back from him.

"Well?" He asked.

Okay, maybe I felt a _little _spark, but it wasn't enough to even convince myself, so I lied.

"Nothing." I said and looked away.

"Don't you want to know what I felt?" He asked.

"Please don't insult me, I'm not in the mood." I said.

"I'm not going to insult you, but I did feel something, it was small though." He stared at the cars passing by us on the street. "It will probably grow, though."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the hotel." He started the car back up. The drive was silent the whole way.

"I'll unlock it!" I grabbed the key out of his hand and stuck it in the slot. The stupid light turned red.

"Let me try." He snatched it from me and put it in. Red.

"Damnit!" I said. "My turn again!"

"Alright, alright, here." He gave me the card.

"Stupid frickin' worthless piece of crap!" I stamped my foot in frustration.

"Thanks, Charlotte. I feel so loved." Jeff said.

"Aw, I wasn't talking about you, Jeffy!" I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Hey, your _my _girlfriend, remember?" Mike said.

Jeff and I both rolled our eyes, "Let me try." Jeff said. Mike handed him the card and Jeff tried it out. Again, red.

"Man, this card doesn't like neither of us." He said and tried it again. "Dude!"

"Hey guys, what's going on over here?" Jeff's brother Matt came up.

"Their card won't work." Jeff said and flipped the card to Matt.

"I guess I'll try." Matt said and pushed Mike aside with his butt.

"Holy crap!" He said, "I hate your card!"

"Let me try again." Mike said and took the card from Matt.

"Whatever happened to the traditional key?" Jeff wondered.

Mike grunted and ripped the card in half.

"Way to go, dip wad! Now we can't get into our room at all!" I smacked him upside the head.

"I'll go get another one from the front desk." Mike said.

"I wanna go too!" Jeff said and all four of us ended up in the elevator together going downstairs from the seventh floor.

"Maximum weight is five hundred, get out fatty." Mike laughed at Matt.

"Hey! That's not nice!" I said.

"Neither was you hitting me!" He replied.

"Look who's talkin'!" Matt said and hit the back of his hand in Mike's stomach.

"Uh, guys? How come that red light is on and there's a buzzing noise?" Jeff asked.

"Buzzing noise? Shit! We're stuck in the elevator!" I said.

"Great, just great!" Mike said.

"Shut up! You're not helping." Matt said and started banging on the door and yelling for help.

"Neither are you!" I said and shoved him aside and started banging on the door also.

Jeff was laughing hysterically behind me, Matt, and Mike.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha!" He laughed and pushed the red button back in.

"JEFF!" We all yelled and slapped him everywhere.

The elevator started moving again and we stopped beating Jeff up.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight." I told him.

"Will do." He smiled.

We all walked to the front desk and asked for another key to our room, and Mike paid for the one he tore.

"I'm not going in the elevator with him again." Mike said and took the stairs.

"Fine." I said and walked into the elevator with Matt and Jeff.

"Wow. You and Mike, it's just so weird!" Matt said.

"Really. And Teddy is making us stay together for six months, I think he thinks he's Cupid." I laughed.

"And to think, Adam was going to ask you out." Jeff said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. We were talking the other day and he said he was gonna ask you out to dinner sometime.

"Aw man!" I said and slumped against the wall.

"It's all my fault too. Teddy convinced me to go out there and insult Mike and then he told Mike to kiss me and start our fiction-turned-real storyline." I sighed.

"Think of it this way, in six months you could be on a date with Copeland." Matt said.

"Or I could be jobless and living with my parents." I stepped out of the elevator when it arrived on the seventh floor. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said to them as they headed off to their rooms.


	3. Who Let You In Here?

**3**

"Congrats, Matty!" I yelled in Matt's ear.

"It's been three days, Char." He said calmly.

"I know, but I'm just so proud of you." I smiled.

"Okay, thanks again, I guess." He laughed.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to." Mike came out of the gas station with two bags of candy and a bag of soda.

"No dip." Jeff said.

"It's okay, I got the dip!" John (Morrison) said, "And the chips!"

I cracked up laughing.

Matt started the van up and we started following the buses and other black vans with the WWE logo on them. It was just me,Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, John, Mike, and Ricky Ortiz, who we now call eachother best friends.

"Hey best friend, " Ricky said.

"Yes best friend?" I answered and smirked at Mike.

"Have the gay boy pass me the chips and dip please." He smiled.

"Okie dokie!" I said and pulled John's hair to make him look over his shoulder and I grabbed the bag containing the chips and dip and gave it to Ricky in the backseat.

"Thank you best friend." He said.

"Your welcome best buddy." I said in a childish voice.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Do you ever act like an adult?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"Figures." He said and started eating a bag of Doritos.

I was sitting with my back to the window and my legs draped over Mike and John's legs with Matt driving and Jeff in the passengers seat and Ricky had the very backseta to himself.

"I can't believe that we have to travel like this until we can all get along." John said.

"_We_? I don't know about you, but I get along with everybody." I said.

"So do I!" Matt and Jeff said at the same time.

"What? Uh...yeah, me too." Ricky said with a mouthfull of chips.

"Doritos make you fat." I said to Mike who looked up at me and glared. Then I stole the bag and ate some.

"Fanks." He said with a mouthfull of Doritos.

"Ew! Close your mouth when you eat!" I said but he leaned over and smashed his lips on mine, Doritos and all.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Jeff laughed from the front seat. Then John threw a cheeto at him.

"Hey! No food fights while I'm driving!" Matt said.

"Great now I have Dorito breath." I said once we were done making out.

"Oh come one, you pulled yourself onto me!" Mike said.

"So? It's still your fault I have Dorito breath." I stole another one from him.

"What the hell?" He laughed and pinched me.

"Ow!" I squealed and pinched him back.

"I love it when you squeal." He said. Matt slammed on the breaks and everyone turned to look at us.

"You stupid idiot!" I whispered and slapped his arm.

"What?" Matt tried to keep his face straight but I could see him turning red.

Jeff busted out laughing then everyone else did.

"Look what you did! And we didn't even do anything together! I can't believe this!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Uh...yeah, we did." He said.

"What? _Oh_. I forgot." I said and put my jacket over my head.

"Hahahaha!" Jeff's laugh echoed through the car.

"Ok, now you are seriously going to die." I said from under my jacket.

**~*~**

We arrived at the hotel and I immediatley went to me and Mike's room. He was going out with the guys and sais he would be back later. I didn't really care. The way he embarrased me today, I was ready to kill him.

I fell asleep on my side and I was woken up by an arm slithering around my waist.

"Seriously? After the way you embarrassed me today? No." I said and shoved him away.

"Grumpy much?" My eyes popped open. That wasn't Mike's voice.

"WHo let you in here?" I got off the bed and demanded an answer from the strange man in my hotel room.

He turned on the lights and it was Edge, or Adam Copeland.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Hawkins and Ryder took Mike's key when he wan't looking." He shrugged.

"Really? Or did Mike give you his key so he could keep his job and I'd be the one getting fired?" I backed away from him since he was getting closer to me.

He backed me up far enought o where he had me pinned to the wall.

"It wasn't him, Hawkins and Ryder seriously did steal his key. And I though since you two weren't really that into eachother, I could offer up some fun on the side." He smirked.

"Uh...No thankyou." I said and tried to move, but he had me pinned.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can make you change your mind." He said and crashed his lips onto mine and forced his tongue into my mouth.

"Mm! Mt mf!" I tried to say "Get off!" and I finally shoved him away.

"Oh my god! You are a pig!" I slapped him across the face. "Get out of my hotel room!"

"Fine, but my room is right down the hall. Come on over tonight if the 'Chick Magnet' doesn't get back at a decent time." He saidand walked out.

I sat on the bed in my red plaid pajama pants and red tank top hugging the pillow.

"Charlotte, I lost my ket. Let me in please." Mike said on the other side of the door. I walked right up next to it and looked into the peephole.

"Oh good it's really you!" I said once I opened the door and threw my arms around him.


	4. Please Be Okay

**4**

"Charlotte, what happened?" Mike asked once I had calmed down. He led me back into the room and closed the door.

"I...I fell asleep and I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I though it was you, and it turned out to be Adam. He kissed me and said that if things didn't work out that he's always around." I said.

Mikes narrowed his eyes. "That asshole!" He stormed out of the room and down the hall and kicked at Adams door. "Open up, man whore!"

"Mike, stop!" I pleaded but my voice fell on def ears as Adam came out and punched Mike in the face. He got back up and tackled Adam, and all hell broke loose.

"Hey! Take it somewhere else, you two!" John ((Morrison)) and Jeff pulled them apart.

"You stay the hell away from my girlfriend, Copeland!" Mike shouted.

Adam smirked, "Don't worry, I'll stay away from her. She'll come to me eventuallly." His gaze turned toward me.

Mike broke loose from John's grip and attacked Adam again.

"Mike, please stop it!" I tried to drag him away myself. Adam moved out of Mikes way and he slammed into the laughed and kicked Mike in the ribs.

"Don't you touch him!" I shouted and lunged at Adam myself.

"Charlotte what the hell are you thinking?" I heard Jeff yell, but I didn't care. All I wantedto do was continue punching Adam in his fish like face. I stopped when I saw that his nose was starting to bleed.

I stood up and ran over to Mike who was lying motionless on the floor. "Mike? Mike!" I yelled when he didn't respond.

"He must'v hit his head on the wall pretty hard." John said as I turned Mike over face up.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" I screamed at both of them when they stood there staring.

"Mike, please be okay, please, please, please." I whispered.


	5. You Have Me Magnitized

**5**

**You Have Me Magnitized**

"Wake up, please wake up babe." I said over and over again as I held Mike's hand the hospital.

"He's gonna be okay, Char." John ((Morrison)) put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wake up." I ignored him and continued running my hand through his blue-tipped hair.

He stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. "Telling me to wake up over and over again worked." He said groggily.

"Oh thank God!" I nearly shouted and squeezed his hand.

"I told you so." John said.

Mike glared at him, "Let my girlfriend thank God that I'm awake, asshole."

John and I both laughed. "Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"I remember lunging at that dickhead Adam, and hitting my head against a wall. That's about it." He said.

"Jeff called an ambulance, and Charlotte rode in theit with you. I followed in my rental." John said.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Jeff popped into the room.

"Hardy har har." Mike said.

"That's right, I am a Hardy!" Jeff laughed.

Mike rolled his eyes. "So when am I allowed to leave this place?"

"Well, you rammed your head into the wall pretty hard, gave yourself a concussion." I said and squeezed his hand again.

"Great! This is just great! How long have I been here?" He asked.

"Since last night. Charlotte didn't sleep at all." Jeff said.

"Jeff has some sleeping disorder that kept me awake. He kept yelling random things in his sleep." I laughed.

"You really do care that much for me?" Mike asked.

"Of course I care about you." I answered. "Don't you careabout me?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Yeah! You finally realized that!"

"Well, too much gooey love for me. Jeff and I are gonna go ahead and leave for the airport. I checked you two in for another night in the hotel since you'll be out for a couple weeks. Vince is okay with it, and you're stuff is still there." John said.

"Thanks guys." Mike banged knuckles with both of them and I hugged them goodbye.

After John and Jeff left, Mike smiled at me. "Alone at last."

"Whaddya mean?" I asked.

"I don't know about you but I've never done it in a hospital before." He grinned.

I busted out laughing, "You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious."

"But you have a concussion!"

"So? Doesn't affect my dick."

"Babe, I think you should focus on resting instead of having sex in a hospital bed."

He sighed, "Fine. But you owe me."

"I'm gonna go see if we can get outta here." I said and looked for one of his nurses in the hallway.

"Lookin' for somebody?" His warm breath tickled my neck.

"You have some nerve showing up here, Copeland." I said through clenched teeth.

He smiled, "I had to see you before I left toremind you that you're six month relationship with Mike is almost over. Soon you'll be set free and we can hook up."

"No offense Adam, but Mike and I are doing fine together. I think we're going to actually stay together. Sorry to disappoint you." I said andflagged down a nurse.

"See you later, sweety." Adam said as he walked away.

~*~

"Who were you talkin to out there for so long babe?" Mike asked once I returned.

"Oh, just the nurse. You're all set to leave...tommorrow." I yawned.

"I wish you would've stayed at the hotel last night and gotten some sleep. I would've been fine here by myself." He scooted over some on the hospital bed to make room for me.

"I couldn't leave you. You have me magnitized." I snuggled up to him.

He laughed, "I'm glad you did stay, though."

I yawned again, "Me too."


	6. Afterall, You Are Just A Kid In The WWE

**6**

**Afterall, You are just a Kid in the WWE**

"I can't believe he just did that!" I yelled.

"Calm down Charlotte!" Kelly slapped me on my leg.

"Ow! Jesus, look at Mike! He's pissed!" I pointed to the flat screen at my boyfriend's shocked face.

Then he got drafted to RAW.

His face went from shocked/pissed to furious in about sixty seconds.

"Uh oh." Kelly said and looked at me.

"Crap. I can't believe they split up Mike and John! That's totally unfair!"

"Please tell me this isn't happening!" Kelly and I watched as Mike hugged John, then turned on him with a Reality Check.

"Prepare for the worst, Char. Your man needs you right now." She said.

I nodded, "Should I go out there or what?"

"I would just stay backstage for now. Wait til he cools down then go talk to him in the locker room." Kelly hugged me then walked out of Vickie's fake office.

"Well, that was dramatic. I knew that his concussion messed with his brain, he attacked his best friend. He shouldn't of come back so soon." Adam smirked at me from the doorway.

I sighed, "Not now, Copeland."

"I'm not here to jump you...yet. I just thought I'd stop by and tell you that Maryse was seen accompanying your boyfriend to the locker room." He said and walked off.

"What?" I asked myself. I got up and stopped at the mens locker room door. I opened it to find Mike on top of Maryse, his tongue down her throat with her shirt off.

"What the fuck, Mike?" Tears threatened to spill over.

Mike sighed, "Charlotte, you knew this was bound to happen sooner or later! It was just a fucking storyline, I used you! it meant nothing! Nothing _at all_."

Maryse smiled, "After all, you are just a kid in the WWE."

I slammed the door and ran down to the parking garage where Mike's rental was. Thankfully, I had the keys. I got in and stuck the keys in the ignition but didn't turn them to start the car. I put my head against the steering wheel and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Someone knocked on the window, "What's wrong?" I looked up and it was Mickie.

I got out of the car and hugged her. "Oh M-Mickie! H-h-he used m-m-m-me!" I sobbed on her shoulder.

"Ssh. It's okay. Just tell me what happened.

I told her what I had witnessed in the locker room, while choking down sobs.

When I was finished, her face was unreadable. "That fucking piece of lowlife shit!" She said.

"I-I-I let him use m-m-me, M-M-Mickie!" I sobbed some more and sniffled my nose.

She rubbed my back while she let me cry on her shoulder, "It's okay, Charlotte. Here, let's go back to the hotel and get your things. You can stay with me tonight." She said, "And why don't you let me drive, okay?"

I moved my duffle bag and suitcase from me and Mike's hotel room on the third floor to Mickie's room on the eigth floor.

Mickie sighed, "I can't believe that asshole! Why would he do that to you?"

I started crying again, "I-I-I don't n-n-know! I-I'm such an i-idiot!"

"No you're not! Mike wasn't even worth your time, Charlotte! But just go ahead and cry, get it all out. It's better that way." She said and handed me a tissue box. She's so nice.

I continued crying until I fell asleep. But before I fell asleep, I had made up my mind that I would talk to my new boss, Vickie Guerro, about possibly taking a leave from the WWE. I'd probably go back home to New York, and maybe visit my sister Lauren.

The next morning I took a shower and Mickie helped me with my hair and make-up to make me look better than ever. I looked so good that you couldn't even tell that I had been crying all night.

"Thanks again, Mickie. I don't know what I would've done without you last night." I said and hugged her.

"No problem, Charlotte. I wish you would stay and tough it out, though. But I understand that you want to go home and see your family." She said.

"Well, I'm outta here. I'm gonna talk to Vickie and see about a possible leave for a few weeks. Then I'm gonna go see Lauren on TNA." We hugged again and I left.

As I tugged on the luggage cart into the elevator, Adam got in with me.

"Good morning, sunshine. I see you've been up all night. I couldn't help but hear you cry through the walls." He said.

"Ok. You know what, Adam? I am sick and tired of you pestering me these past few months! If it shuts you up and leaves you alone, I will kiss you right here and now!" Igrabbed his shirt collar, and yanked him towards me and our lips met.

The elevator dinged.

And there stood Mike.

"Well, I see you've gotten over the breakup." He said. He didn't bother getting into the elevtator with us. He just stood there and watched me as the doors closed.


	7. Thank You

**7**

**Thank You**

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Someone screwed up big time." He barked out a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, Copeland!" I said once we reached the hotel lobby.

I threw my luggage into the trunk of the rental and sped off towards the arena where ECW was being held that night. Once I arrived, I walked straight into Vickie's office and sat down harshly on the chair.

She glanced up from her papers. "What's the matter, Charlotte?"

"I...I was wondering if I could have a few days off to...I don't know, clear my head?" I asked. That was possibly the dumbest question I had ever asked. You can never take days off when you work for the WWE.

"I'll put you in a match tonight against Natalya, you'll fake a twisted ankle. You'll be back in two weeks." She said.

"What? Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that." She replied.

I raised my eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just know what it's like to go through a nasty breakup. I sympathize with you, Charlotte. What Mike did was totally uncalled for, and I think you deserve some time away from work and that asshole." She said.

"Wow...thanks, Vickie." My eyes started to mist over.

"Oh, come here!" She said and got up to give me a hug. She is actually a really good person.

"Thanks." I said and left to go get ready for my match.

~*~

The bell dinged and I slapped Natalya across the face and kicked her in the stomach. She bent over then quickly lifted her head up and caught my jaw.

"What's the matter, Char? Mike's not gonna come out here and save ya now, hussy!" Natalya laughed.

"What the hell?!" I hissed and grabbed her left leg so that she fell on her back and I made a move for a pin.

She kicked out at two, and pulled my hair and slammed my head into the mat.

"Get off her!" I heard Mike's voice yell.

_What?_

He got into the ring and tackled Natalya and picked me up bridal style.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to fake a twisted ankle! I need time off!" I squirmed out of his grasp and pushed him out of the ring.

"Time off?" He shouted, "_Time off_? From what?"

"FROM YOU!" I yelled and punched him in the nose and blood started to pour out.

Natalya had snuck up behind me like planned, knocked me down, and pinned me.

_Ding, ding, ding!_

Match over.

I got up and started to exit the ring when she jumped on my back and knocked me to the ground, crushing my ankle underneath me. Real pain shot through my leg and up my spine.

"Ow! Nattie, get off!" I yelled in agony.

"Oh God! Sorry, sorry!" She whisper-yelled as quietly as she could. She couldn't help me up, for her characters sake, and left with Tyson. Paramedics came out and helped me onto a stretcher and wheeled me backstage.

"You weren't supposed to actually twist my ankle, Nattie!" I spat, now changed into black cotton short shorts and a New York Yankees hoodie. I was also clutching an ice pack to my now swollen ankle.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte! I really am!" She squeezed my free hand.

"I forgive you. It's just that I have other things on my mind." I admitted.

"I know--you have some balls showing up here!" Her concerned face turned to rage as she looked towards the doorway.

I turned my head to see Mike standing there, hands jammed in pockets staring at my tanned legs and fat swollen ankle.

Nattie marched up to him and slapped him across the face. "Asshole! You're lucky I don't beat your ass right now, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Listen--listen, Nattie! Ow! Stop that! Charlotte, make her stop hitting me!" Mike ducked and dodged everyone of Nattie's blows to his head and abdomen.

"Nattie! I think that's enough." I said.

She went ahead and left me and Mike alone in the room. Together.

He rubbed the back of his neck and moved my ankle, sat down, and put it in his lap.

"What do you want?" I asked, not looking at him.

"To talk. I miss you, Char." He said and rubbed my ankle.

"That's nice. I've got to go soon, Lauren is picking me up--TNA is in town and I'm gonna spend a few days with my sister." I said and started to get up. More pain shot through my boddy, which I hissed in pain.

"Why are you leaving? I'm sorry I did that to you, babe. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't using my head. Maryse--she--she just was _there_, you know? And I took her up on her offer...knowing full well that you were in the next room. But I didn't care, Charlotte, I didn't care because I was angry at being drafted and seperated from my best friend that I had just turned my back on, and angry at you for not immediatley being there when I walked backstage...which was a completely stupid thing to be angry about and I just want to let you know how sorry I am." His eyes search mine for any hint of forgiveness.

I shake my head, "You know what, Mike? Maryse was right. I am just a Kid in the WWE, and I let my heart go before my job. I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I fell in love with you, somehow. But being the dumb eighteen year old that I am, I can't let myself fall for anyone. At least, not right now. Thanks to you, I don't have to worry about relationships. Thank you, Mike." By the time I finished talking, Lauren was standing in the doorway.

"I'll give you two a moment." She said and disappeared.

"Charlotte." Mike said. He gently laid my foot down and climbed ontop of me and gave me a full mouth kiss. But this kiss wasn't angry or lustful, it was passionate, like he meant it.

"I fell in love with you too. And I'll never stop loving you."


	8. Planning Revenge

**8**

**Planning Revenge**

I sat on my bed with my ankle propped up on a pillow. my sister Lauren came in and threw a stack of papers at me.

"Read this shit." She said and sat down roughly next to me.

"Thanks, champ." I mumbled and bit into another fattenting spoonful of ice cream.

I looked down at the printed off papers in my lap. They were apparently pages of a blog. A certain someone's blog.

"Why am I reading this again?" I asked.

"Just read it, Char." Lauren gently put her hand in mine as I began to read.

_Alright well I'll just come out with it now. I, Michael "The Miz" Mizanin, am in love. Insane, right? Me, the womanizing perverted Playboy of the great WWE is in love. Go ahead, make fun of me. It's not like Ihaven't gotten enough of that in the locker room. The lucky girl, or more like unlucky, is Charlotte Marie Kirk. Yes, that's right. _The _Charlotte Kirk of ECW. We were forced to be together for six months, and as the months progressed, I fell in love. I didn't plan on it, believe me. But have you _seen_ her? Have you _had _her? Sorry, that's the jackass in me talking. But I screwed it all up. I cheated on her...and she caught me in the act. I'm not even close to finish beating myself up. And Charlotte, if you're reading this, please know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through. If I could sing, I'd be singing Buckcherry's "Sorry" to you outside your window. But I'd probably break the glass or something. Anyway, I miss you and I want you back. I won't hurt you _EVER _again, I promise. Nattie, Maria, Beth, Mickie, Kelly, and even your sister Lauren have kicked my ass every chance they got. And you've got some pretty tough and loyal friends who will do anything for you...even give me a swirly. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you, if you'll give me one more chance I'll prove to you that I love you more than anything...even myself ha-ha. I miss you, Char. Since you left, everything is boring. The van is nothing without you, plus all the guys ignore me. Ricky dumped a whole bottle of salsa on my head, by the way. Even though I'm not worthy of even thinking about you anymore, I still just want to prove to you that if you give me one more chance I'll make it up to you. Everything. I'll be better. You're probably laughing your ass off because this blog sounds so cheesy, but it's true._

I'm out.

My whole body felt numb, the pain in my ankle subsided as I looked at my sister who was silently wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"It's just so sweet!" She said. "You're so lucky to have someone like him, Jared isn't even that poetic."

"Poetic? You call this _poetic_?" I spat, "It's...it's moronic is more like it! He's a womanizer, playboy, cheater! He'll _never_ change, not even for me! Where's the shredder?"

Laurens hand cracked against my face. The skin still stung as I lifted a hand and glared at her. "What the hell?"

"Don't you see how good you've got it? You have one of the most stupid yet changed men in love with you and wants to make up for hurting you! And all you want to do is sit on your ass and eat cookies all day and cry over how he hurt you! Can't you see he's begging for your forgiveness? What happened to my loving, forgiving, caring, and funny little sister?"

"She got her heart ripped out. Now get out." The words sounded like acid.

Laurens face looked taken aback, "What?"

"Get out of my apartment!" I screamed.

"Fine." She said. She grabbed her purse and clicked her heels angrily as she slammed my front door.

I broke down in choking sobs. I felt sorry for myself. I began to cry over the littlest things that people had done to me in the past until I started screaming into my pillow remembering how I walked into the locker room and Mike was all over Maryse.

_Maryse_.

I stopped crying and looked up at my light blue wall. It was all Maryse's fault. She ruined it. I needed to get back at her. I'm not a Kid in the WWE anymore, I'm a woman. I needed to take something from her that she cared about more than anything else.

_The Divas Championship._


	9. Welcome to The Legacy

**9**

**Welcome to The Legacy**

**  
**"Vicky!" The office door slammed against the wall as I barged into the room.

She jumped out of her chair, "Jesus, Charlotte! You scared me!"

"I thought it was funny..." Chavo laughed.

I glared at him, "Out."

"Will do." He said and scurried out of the room.

"What is it? Are you ready to come back?" Vicky asked.

"Oh I'm ready to come back, Ms. Guerro. And I'm also ready for a title match. I want that Divas Championship." I smiled.

She returnedmy smile, "I knew it. I knew you were strong. I'll just have to inform Maryse tonight that her title will be on the line at Extreme Rules."

"I don't want to wait until Sunday, Vicky. I want that match tonight." I pushed.

She sighed, "You have yet to be on a Pay-per View and to be honest, the fans are just now noticing you thanks to Mike's blog. You'll get more fans and we'll get more ratings if you win that match on Sunday."

"Fine. But I'm gonna start on the fan base tonight, if you know what I mean." I said.

"I beat you to it, honey." She laughed.

"Huh?" I turned around and Randy Orton smiled at me. His belt was slung over his shoulder and he was dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Oh no." I said.

He laughed, "I thought I would personally welcome the newest member of Legacy."

I sighed as I watched Randy, Ted, and Cody in the ring. Randy's music was still playing as he walked around the ring with the microphone in his hand trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he raised the microphone to his lips and the arena went partially silent.

"Legacy has gained a new member, and I'm happy to say that it's _not _Dave Batista since he decided to be an idiot and verbally attack me. No, it's someone else. Someone better. Someone who is actually not that bad to look at."

At that my brand new song, since I was now turned Heel, blared Vengeance Is Mine by Alice Cooper. I walked out to the crowd. Some cheered, others booed.

"Welcome to The Legacy, Charlotte." Randy said. "Four members of the greatest group in the _entire _WWE. We are on top of the world, and the only people we can thank is ourselves. We didn't have any favors called in, we didn't have to pay our way in, we _worked_ our way to the top! Which is much more than any of you can say."

The crowed booed even louder and some even started cursing at him, which I tried not to laugh because I found it kind of funny. Randy went on talking and I sort of tuned him out. I was thinking of how ways to attack Maryse tonight. I needed my revenge, and that bimbo was my target.

After our little converstaion with the crowd, we walked backstage and Vickie called all of us into her office.

"Great job out there, guys." She smiled.

"You've got a new gameplan, don't you?" Ted asked.

"Yes, I do actually. I have a great idea to get back at The Miz, Charlotte. Let's make a segment tonight showing sparks between you and Randy." She went on.

"Wait, what?" I asked, "The only revenge I want is to win the Divas Championship."

"Exactley. Two champions on RAW who just happen to be a powercouple. And I want to bring back the Ladykiller also." Vickie added, motioning us all to sit down. Meaning that this meeting was going to be a bit long.

Randy cocked his head to the side thinking this over. "I like it." He said.

My jaw dropped, "You do? _Why_?"

"Think about it, Char. You and Randy an official powercouple after this Sunday at Extreme Rules when you win the Divas Championship. Then next Monday it'll be freakin' awesome!" Cody said.

"That didn't make any sense." Ted mumbled.

"Let's go for it." Randy said.

Vickie clapped her hands, "I knew this would work!"


	10. Secrets

**Okay so this chapter is short but it leaves you hanging! I'll write another chap soon, don't worry.**

**10**

**Secrets**

One month of being apart of The Legacy.

One month of being Divas Champion.

The minute the bell rang and my music blared throughout the arena, I was so happy I had finally gotten my revenge on Maryse. But the storyline with Mike and Maryse didn't help my victory. With all of Mike's apology blogs and my new on-screen romance with Randy, I was getting more popular within the business. I even had an interview and a full-page spread in the magazine, wich raked in millions of copies sold and my Diva page more views than any other Diva. I was becoming the Daily Diva and Diva focus more often. But then things in real life started heating up between Randy and I. Not to mention I was still getting phone calls from Adam, who was extremely happy that Mike and I weren't speaking to eachother. Well, I wasn't speaking to Mike anyway.

"Randy, stop. I need to throw up."

"Again?"

I got up off the bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could.

"Jesus, that's the fifth time today!" Randy said as I brushed my teeth.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The photographer, Johnson (_a/n: lol!!)_, asked. "We need sexy pictures, not ones of you blowing chunks!"

"I'm sorry! I just don't know what's wrong with me!" I sat on the floor and started sobbing.

"Oh sweetie, come here!" Johnson pulled me into a hug as Randy closed the door behind him.

"Are you pregnant?" He whispered.

_Am I?_ I thought. It was a good possibility.

"We're taking you to the doctor, honey." Johnson said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour later I was sitting in one of the patient rooms with Randy and Johnson.

"Okay you two, spill it." Johnson stood up and faced us.

Randy cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Well, we've kind of brought our storyline to life." I said "We've been sleeping together."

"No wonder the chemistry on camera seemed so real." Johnson laughed.

"Hello! Not a laughing matter here! I might be pregnant!" I cried.

"You _are _pregnant." The doctor said.


	11. Pinfall

**11**

**Pinfall**

"Wha...what?" I asked and looked up at the doctor.

"The results came back. Congratulations, Miss Kirk." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled later as we arrived at the arena.

"Calm down, Charlotte. Look, we might not want to let anyone know yet--" Randy said.

"Damn right we don't want to tell anybody! And don't flatter yourself, Orton. It might not be yours." I said angrily and changed into my wrestling gear for my rematch with Maryse.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you think you're doing? You can't wrestle when you're pregnant!" He grabbed my hand as I reached for the doorknob.

"Uh, yeah I can. Let me go or you'll be the first to try out my tazer."

He quickly released my arm and backed away.

I sighed, "Look, Randy. I'm only about a few weeks along. I'll be fine tonight, okay? Don't worry about me."

"You said it might not be mine." He sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry right now. I'm at the highest point in my career and I turn up pregnant during my first title reign. Imagine it like you...got a really bad back injury right now as WWE Champion and you had to leave. Wouldn't that suck?"

"Yeah, it would. Just...be careful, alright? And I'll take care of Mike if hecomes anywhere near you." He stood up and kissed me.

"I'll be fine. I have some anger to release and Maryse is the perfect dummy." I laughed and left the room down to the entrance.

"Hey Charlotte. Ready for your match?" Ted asked.

"Hella ready." I smiled.

"Good because I'm gonna go out there with ya as a guest commentator." He said.

"Really? Well that's great, man. Let's go." We both waited at the entrance and not three minutes later my music blared and Ted and I walked out together.

Maryse was already in the ring smiling at me. Vince knew our situation and let us make this a real match, no acting whatsoever. I got to kick Maryse's ass for real.

Ted walked over to the table with Jerry Lawler and Micheal Cole and put on a headset while I bended as low as I could under the ropes.

"Looks like you've gained some weight." Maryse laughed.

The bell rung and I slapped her across the face and she went flying towards the mat. I took advantage of her lying on her face and stuck my foot into her back and grabbed her right arm. I pulled as hard as I could while she screetched under me.

"Looks like you've lost your touch, slut!" I yelled and pulled harder on her arm.

"Let go! Let go!" The ref yelled. I glared at him but reluctantly threw her arm down.

She staggered back up and kicked me in the thigh. I pulled and Edge and speared her into the mat. I sat on top of her and started wailing on her face.

"Stop!" She cried, "Stop, Charlotte! I'm sorry for everything! I didn't mean to break you and Mike apart, I'm sorry!"

My fist froze in mid-air right above her nose. Instead of punching her I grabbed her face in my hand and forced her to look at me. "Listen to me, _Maryse_. You knowingly seduced Mike right after he was drafted! I caught you two half naked on the couch in his locker room! You didn't mean to break us apart? You _ripped_ us apart! You ruined our relationship, Maryse! Why would you do that to someone? How could you do that?" I yelled in her face.

Tears trickled out of her eyes as she stared at me. "Edge, I mean Adam...he...he paid me to seduce Mike. He said he saw Mike cheating on you and wanted you to see for youself that he was no good. So he paid me to break you two up! God, I'm so sorry! You don't know the guilt I've been feeling since you found us!"

My whole body went numb. I stood up and pulled Maryse up with me. "What are you doing?" She asked. "We have to finish this match or Vince will be pissed! Pin me."

"No." I said.

"Pin me now!" She hissed and slapped me.

I shoved her to the mat and kicked her in the ribs. I got on my knees and lifted up her leg.

_"One, two, three!"_

Ding, ding, ding.


	12. Apologies

**12**

**Apologies**

"And the winner of this match by pinfall, Charlotte!" Lillian yelled through the microphone.

"Woo!" Ted stood up and ran into the ring. He picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around. "Congrats, Divas Champion!" He laughed.

I looked at Maryse lying on the mat clutching her side where I kicked her. The ref was at her side asking her if she was ok, then he motioned that they needed a stretcher for her.

"What have I done?" I whispered in Ted's ear as he hugged me again.

"What the hell where you two talking about?" He whispered back.

We walked towards the exit/entrance and were greeted by Randy and Cody. Randy picked me up bridal style and kissed me, which earned hoots and booes from the crowd. He then carried me backstage to the locker room.

"What the fuck, Charlotte, was going on out there?" Randy yelled.

"Chill out! I learned something that I think I needed to hear. I need to go talk to Maryse." I said and left the room.

"But I saw you talking to her on the screen! Haven't you said enough?" He yelled down the hallway.

I flipped him the bird and ran to the room where I saw the paramedics take Maryse. I stood at the doorway and watched as a couple paramedics wrapped body tape around her ribcage and put a large icepack on her.

"Charlotte, we need to talk." She lifted up her head and motioned for me to come in.

"Maryse, I'm...I'm so sorry. I had to make it look real. I didn't--"

"I don't deserve your apology." She simply said. "Look in my duffelbag. The money Adam gave me is in there. I didn't spend it because after you caught Mike and I, I felt horrible and almost threw it away."

I picked up the bag and opened it up. Inside was another bag.

"Well, the checks in my purse..."

I opened her purse and found the crisp rectangular paper with Adam Copeland on the top in bold print. In the amount of money part, there was $1,000 written in neat handwriting to a Maryse Ouellet.

"Thanks, Maryse." I said.

"Your welcome. And again...I'm so, so sorry about what I did. I feel terrible and I can't forgive myself." She started crying again.

"Hey, you can and will forgive yourself because I don't blame it all on you anymore. And I guess...I guess it's time for me to forgive Mike. I also forgive you. So please forgive yourself. Now I just need to talk to Adam."

"Thank you Charlotte." She smiled. We shook hands then I left back to the locker room.

"Well?" Randy asked.

I told him, Ted, and Cody all that happened and showed them the check that Adam had given Maryse.

"So what are you gonna do?" Cody asked.

"I'm gonna go pay Adam Copeland a visit." I said.


	13. The Truth

**13**

**The Truth**

**13**

**The Truth**

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. "You can do this Charlotte. Once he opens the door, greet him with your fist. Simple as that."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Just a minute!" I heard him call from inside.

A minute later he opened the door. "Well, what a sexy surprise." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and shoved past him.

"Yes, you may come in Charlotte." He said.

"Shut it, Copeland. I know what you did." I said.

"Last summer?"

"Be serious for once, moron! I know that you paid Maryse to seduce Mike!"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you like ruining relationships!" I yelled.

He shrugged, "I do have a tendency of ruining good things."

"Why? What was your motive? Why did you try to get Mike fired? Wait 'til this gets to Vince!" I said.

"Oh really? You're gonna tell Vince? Well Guess what I found out about you Little Miss 'I'm just the perfect little Diva who's never done anything bad'!" He replied.

"What?" I asked. "Your an idiot, Copeland."

"And you're a bad little Suicide Girl." He chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play the dumb blonde that you are in that lame storyline with Orton. I was browsing the internet a couple days ago and look what I found." He turned his laptop toward me. "Suicide girls did a Sucide Girl Hall of Fame special. You made number one, Charlotte Chaos."

I stared at the person on the screen. Her long wild dark brown hair, the septum piercing, cheek piercings, stud snakebites, and tongue piercing. She was in a provocative position on a stripper pole wearing a thong and nothing else besides stripper heels.

"You're going to tell Vince what I did, when you've got this image floating around the net?" He said.

"That's nothing! Maria, Candice, Melina, Mickie, Ashley--they've all posed nude for Playboy! So what if I have pictures of myself on Suicide Girls? That was my old job! Mickie's got nude photos floating around too so don't you dare try and blackmail me!" I shouted.

"But they haven't made a secret of it, Miss Chaos. You neglected to mention it to Vince. Tell me, do you still have that tongue piercing?"

"Forget it Adam. Here's the damn check you wrote Maryse. She didn't spend it because she knew it was dirty money. I need to clean up the mess you made and go talk to Mike since he's--" I stopped myself.

"He's what?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. Um, he's probably still upset that I haven't forgiven him. And stop calling me all the damn time, will you?" I said and headed for the door.

"That's not what you were going to say, was it?" He asked.

"Adam, I'm leaving."

He blocked the door.

"I mean it, I really have to leave. Please just move I don't have time for this." I begged.

"I never answered your question and you have yet to answer mine." He pushed me back onto the couch.

"He's...I owe Mike an apology. There." I said.

Adam sighed, "He's what? You said 'He's' and then you stopped yourself. What were you going to say?"

"Adam please let me leave!" I started to fake cry. I thought maybe it would soften him up.

"Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me. But can you let me explain why I paid Maryse to do that?"

I nodded my head. "Fine."

"He...he was cheating on you. I'm not lying to you, Charlotte. I know because I caught him within the first two months of your storyline. It wasn't with anyone within the business, it was just a girl he met at the bar the night I snuck into your room. And the reason why I've been chasing you these past months is because...Well, I was jealous that Mike got put into a storyline with you. I was the one who wanted to be with you, and I told Vince and Teddy that specifically. They just laughed at me for not having the balls to tell you that myself."

I was speechless as I searched Adams eyes, making sure he wasn't about to bust out laughing and saying that I fell for his joke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Believe me, normally I would have asked you out and then get in your pants and never speak to you again but...it was the way you did _everything_. Your just so graceful. I mean it was just hard to talk to you like a normal human being so that's why I was a jerk. It was easier being a jerk to you and pissing you off than being nice. Every time we had our heated conversations I had the urge to just make-out with you. I did anything I could to try and get Mike out of the picture, and that's why I paid Maryse to seduce him. Then I got my Achilles tendon torn so I had to leave..."

"I can't believe you! You put him in the hospital! Was that a part of your plan too?" I spat.

He put his hands up, "No, no. Charlotte, that was an accident, I promise! I had no intentions to hurt him, that's why I went to the hospital! I was going to apologize to the both of you and tell you everything!"

"Great! I...don't know what to do! I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is! Then I've got you telling me that you've secretly had a thing for me for months it's just too much right now! I need time to think..."

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"It's either Mike or Randy's..."

Adam did something I didn't expect him to do: He hugged me. I surprisingly hugged him back and started to cry.

"I'll help you, okay? I don't like seeing you hurt and in pain, Charlotte." He whispered.


	14. And The Father Is? The Finale

**Okay so this is kind of a short chapter but I hope you like it. It's also the finale, but don't worry my dear readers (lol I always wanted to write that) I **_**will**_** be making a sequel :)**

**14**

**And The Father Is…**

Weeks passed after I had visited Adam. My stomach began growing into a nice little baby bump. At first it wasn't much of a problem until I had to start buying maternity clothes. I could still wear certain jeans that I had that didn't squeeze my stomach. I had to go Juno on my favorites by having one of the seamstresses put stretchy stuff on them so I wouldn't have to stare at them sadly in my suitcase. The only thing left I needed to do was wait for the DNA results to come in. I couldn't wait to find out who the father of my baby was, but then again I didn't want to know. I was still traveling with the WWE and debating on whether or not to use my small baby bump as a storyline. I didn't want to expose my child who wasn't even born yet.

"Knock, knock!" Adam said playfully from the doorway.

"Hey." I smiled and hugged him.

He put his hand on my stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"I was a little sick this morning but I'm fine now." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I assured him.

"Just making sure my girl's alright." He said.

""You're girl's fine." I laughed, "Have you seen Mike around? I need to talk to him."

"Um, yeah. Can I ask what for? I mean, you two haven't talked for what—two months now?"

"I'd like him to be there when I open the results." I said.

"Last time I checked he's in the lobby. I'll see you around, Charlotte." Adam gave me another hug and he left my room, closing the door behind him.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Mike's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mike."

"_Charlotte? I can't believe you're finally talking to me!"_

I laughed a little, "Can…can I see you?"

"_Sure! Um…Let me get dressed. I just got out of the shower. Meet me in the lobby in like five minutes?" _He asked.

"Yeah, okay." I agreed.

Exactly five minutes later I was exiting the elevator when I spotted Mike sitting on one of the couches, staring at his cell phone. I felt my pocket and brought out the envelope. I was wearing my ripped skinny jeans (with the stretchy crap), tan fur lined winter boots, and a pink, black, and gray sweater from PacSun. I did something different with my hair and pulled the bangs into a little poof.

"Charlotte…" Mike stood up immediately and ran over.

"Hey Mike." I smiled.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the envelope in my hand.

"Let's sit down first." I replied. We walked over to the couch and sat down. "It's the results. Do you want to open it? Or should I?"

"We should both open it." He said.

I smiled, "A kiss for good luck?"

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you."

"I…I love you too." We both placed our hands on the paper and ripped it open. Slowly we unfolded the paper.

"I can't read it. You do it." I said and handed the paper to him.

"Okie doke!" He laughed.

"_Dear Charlotte Kirk, thank you for submitting the DNA of the two males to find out the paternal father of your unborn fetus. Specimen A, Randall Keith Orton and Specimen B, Micheal Mizanin's DNA were each tested with the DNA from the unborn fetus. The results came back and conclude that Specimen B does not match the DNA of the unborn fetus. However, Specimen A, Randall Keith Orton's DNA matched and concludes that Specimen A is the father."_

_**-Fin-**_


	15. Playlist by Charlotte

**Playlist for**

"**A Kid in the WWE"**

**Chapter One - **_Welcome to Savannah: _Breathe Carolina

**Chapter Two - **_Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't): _All Time Low

**Chapter Three - **_Allow Me to Introduce Myself, Mr. Right: _The White Tie Affair

**Chapter Four – **_Structure:_ Innerpartysystem

**Chapter Five – **_Remembering Sunday: _All Time Low

**Chapter Six – **_Voices: _Saosin

**Chapter Seven – **_Her Diamonds:_ Rob Thomas

**Chapter Eight – **_Sound of Madness: _Shinedown

**Chapter Nine – **_New Divide:_ Linkin Park

**Chapter Ten – **_Hello Fascination:_ Breathe Carolina

**Chapter Eleven – **_Secrets: _Good Charlotte

**Chapter Twelve – **_Cassie: _Flyleaf

**Chapter Thirteen – **_Hear Me Now: _Framing Hanley

**Chapter Fourteen – **_Beauty in the Breakdown:_ The Scene Aesthetic


	16. AN

Any ideas for a title for the sequel to "A Kid in the WWE"?


End file.
